Image content represents a significant amount of online content. A web page may include multiple images, and a large portion of the time and resources spent rendering the web page are dedicated to rendering those images for display. The amount of time and resources required to receive and render an image for display depends in part on the manner in which the image is encoded. As such, an image, and therefore a web page that includes the image, can be rendered faster by reducing the total data size of the image using encoding and decoding techniques.